Sephiroth: The Rise Of Great Ruin
by Mad Cow Moon
Summary: -RAPE, lots of it- A prophecy is discovered, and Sephiroth has returned to fulfill it. The entire male population is the target of an insidious infection... and it isn't geostigma. Cloud finds himself fighting foreign urges and traumatic experiences.
1. 1ST EVENT  The Beginning Of The End

**Sephiroth**

**The Rise of Great Ruin**

_- by Mad Cow Moon_

**PROLOGUE**

There is an ancient text recently recovered by SOLDIER which warns mankind of The Rise of Great Ruin, as it has come to be known as. Many scholars are still in debate over which translation is absolute, but the version most notable and widely accepted among the masses tells the prophecy as follows:

_The fallen angel will wield a sword of incredible length, capable of piercing the heavens, and it shall be envied by all men who set their eyes upon it. Upon lifting it skyward, the weapon will penetrate the cloud above and bestow the fallen angel with the insatiable lust to bring about great ruin upon all mankind. For every man he drives his sword into will be perverted by his evil seed. It will spread like a plague across the planet until not a single soul remains virgin to his terrible power._

No one really knew what any of that meant though, so they could do nothing until it was too late and the day of reckoning was already upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>1ST EVENT - The Beginning Of The End<strong>

Cloud Strife stepped out of the shower. He pulled the towel up over his hair and rubbed it down vigorously to soak up the excess water. As he stood in front of the sink, he saw that the mirror was all fogged up from the steam from his hot shower, so he finished up with his hair and used the towel to wipe a clean streak across.

And that's when he saw something.

Like the torso of a naked man standing behind him... standing far too tall to see the face above the wicked grin on his lips.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He just stood there. Staring.

"_Oh god_..." He eventually managed to mutter.

He knew there was no point in trying to turn around because he was already in the perfect position.

He hung his head... and sighed, as if resigned to his fate. "But wh-**AAGGHHHH~!**" He attempted to say, until his ass was incredibly impaled all over a huge shaft.

"**GAAHHHH!**" Cloud got thrusted into the bathroom counter. The soap was shaking off of the sink and his toothbrush had already clattered to the floor.

"**HAAGGHHHGHHHH!**" The medicine cabinet got thumped open by the sheer force of his thrusting and it was swinging back and forth with every bang.

"_**FFAAAA~AAAAA~AAHHHKKKKKK~~!**_" Cloud cried out and all the stuff was flying out of the cabinet into the sink and spilling around. It was so bad that the force of his boning had even busted off the tops of the pill bottles and the pills were jumping all around in the sink like popcorn to the rhythm of each ass stabbing.

Sephiroth started laughing and said, "This is amazing, isn't it?"

But cloud couldn't respond too well because he was too busy getting his intestines reorganized.

Shampoo and body wash bottles were tumbling around in the tub now after being sent off their shelf by a shockwave of powerful impaling.

Cloud was gripping the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white and it felt like maybe the sink was starting to come loose too.

A roll of toilet paper inadvertently chucked off and hit him upside the head somehow after flying off from the holder next to the toilet. He didn't even know how that had happened.

Sephiroth was pleased with his handiwork, indeed, as he surveyed the chaos the bathroom was breaking down into. It only fueled him to go faster.

"_**HURAARRRGGHHHGHGHF!**_" Cloud gargled, throwing his head back, both amazed and horrified that he was somehow surviving this brutal ass obliteration.

The shower curtain came crashing down with it's pole and started jumping around in the tub with the shampoo and body wash too. Then the tub faucet shot straight off into the wall and the water turned on and started spraying all over into the tub.

And the toilet flushed each time his ass was slammed.

"_Awwww~__**YEAAAAAHHHH~!**_" Sephiroth shouted, grabbing a hand full of Cloud's dick and balls and started shaking them around real fast like a couple of gambling dice.

The bathroom lights blew out all at once as Sephiroth spontaneously exploded an ass filling load of steamy man cream all up inside Cloud. And Cloud couldn't stop it. And then the ventilation came on.

Cloud fell forward into the sink, heaving with heavy breaths after the thorough violation had ended.

Sephiroth smacked his ass and said, "See ya around, soft stuff." And Cloud spun around to see that his attacker had disappeared. He slowly slid down, his back against the counter, and held his face in his hands... crying.

And as he felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks, he also felt warm cum slipping from between his buns.

It was finally over.

For now.


	2. 2ND EVENT The Mark Has Been Made

**2ND EVENT - The Mark Has Been Made**

Tifa stood on the other side of the wall in her own bathroom in shock.

The medicine cabinet door was still swinging slowly back and forth, and the toilet had flushed itself numerous times in unison with the thumping she heard in the adjadcent bathroom.

She knew the only thing on the other side of that wall was Cloud's apartment. And now she was worried.

The thumping had stopped and everything had fallen quiet on the other side. Save for the ventilation and water spraying in the tub after what sounded like something had shot off and hit the wall. But before that, she was sure she'd heard screaming. _Cloud's screaming._

She slowly backed out of the bathroom, still slightly paralyzed by what she had heard. She wanted to run over there to check on him, but afraid that the assailant might still be there just waiting to do it again. So she ran to grab her cellphone and called Barret.

Minutes later, still shaking, Cloud was trying to slowly stand up when he heard a knocking at his door.

"_Cloud_?" It was Tifa's voice. "_Are you alright in there_? _...Can I come in_?"

"Shit..." Cloud cursed under his breath, he didn't need her to see him like this. He didn't answer, but wrapped a towel around his waist and started to stagger out of the bathroom towards the clothes he had laid out on the bed.

BUT THEY WEREN'T THERE NOW!

He threw his hands up in whatthefuckery and confusion. Sephiroth must've took them as a trophy of his conquest, which only further infused Cloud with an unforgiving vengence.

And then the door suddenly busted open! Barret came charging in with gun arm at the ready, his aim darting around as he surveyed the room. Tifa jumped in behind him with fists up, but then dropped them when she saw Cloud was the only one around. She rushed to him and hugged him. "Cloud, are you okay?"

He flinched, his legs nearly buckled when she ran at and hugged him. He was still feeling sore from his earlier assault, but he wouldn't let either of them know about that. "Y-Yeah... Why?"

Tifa loosend up her hug and stood back, still holding his shoulders though. "I heard... screaming over here. I thought maybe something had happened." Her worried eyes searched his face for a sign of the truth, but he just turned his head to the side and shrugged her off.

"Sorry I worried you. I was just... reliving that moment again."

"Oh..." She sighed softly. He meant the moment of Aeris' murder; it explained his forsaken expression and unwillingness to respond.

"So then how'd the bathroom get all #%^&* up like this?" Barret chimed in, standing in the entrance of the destroyed bathroom.

Tifa's eyes darted back up and Cloud knew he had to be quick with a reply or else she'd call his bluff. "That... was me."

There was a shared silence for a moment, and then Tifa spoke up. "Are you starting to have hallucinations again?" She sounded more worried than before.

But he had to go with it to cover the horrific reality of the situation. "..." He stayed silent.

She took that as a reluctant confirmation and her frown increased. She wasn't sure if she completely believed his story, but either way, something was deeply disturbing him and she had to find a way to help him heal.


	3. 3RD EVENT The Warning

**3RD EVENT - The Warning**

Rufus sat in his office alone, contemplating the prophecy foretold by the ancient texts.

It unsettled him most of all because as president of Shinra, he had irrefutable proof of the texts' authenticity, and he also knew of the fallen angel of which they warned would be the harbinger of The Great Ruin.

In fact, that fallen angel was something he helped to create.

Just then, his phone received a call. It was the secretary informing him that Reno and Rude were here to see him.

He told her to send them up.

A few minutes later his office doors opened and the two men came strolling inside.

Rude was the one who approached the desk with a large manila envelop and handed it to the president.

As Rufus extracted the reports, he absently said to the two, "I'm sure the two of you have heard of The Rise of Great Ruin to some extent, yes?"

"You mean that supposed prophecy that scholars can't even agree on?" Reno replied lightheartedly.

Rufus threw a sharp glance up in response to Reno's casual tone towards the subject, but then returned to browsing over the files in his hand. "Well, regardless of translation, they all tell a similar story of a fallen angel destined to bring about a great calamity of some form."

Rude gave a low grunt in agreement and nodded. Reno just shrugged somewhat as he didn't know the relevance of any of this.

Rufus continued. "Do either of you know the most commonly quoted version?"

Rude did the honors of reciting the first sentence. "The fallen angel will wield a sword of incredible length, capable of piercing the heavens, and it shall be envied by all men who set their eyes upon it."

"Good job." Rufus praised, pointing a pen to Rude. Then slouched back in his chair and said, "Now what I'd like to know is what a couple of regular guys like you think of the supposed prophecy." He lightened up his tone to make Reno feel more welcome to offering input. "Let's just say hypothetically it is real... I'm sure none of us are strangers to biblical passages and how figurative they can be. So if some literal calamity is destined to happen, what do you think it will be, based on what the texts are trying describe?"

Reno snickered, and immediately just offered up what he had on his mind. "What if it's about rape?"

Rufus dropped a disappointed stare at the redhead.

"You know how it said 'For every man he "_drives_" his "_sword_" into'..?" Reno snickered again. "He's got a "_long sword envied by all men_"... I bet it's a dick."

"Get out." Rufus said simply.

"What?"

"Just...get out." Rufus sighed with a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, I was just saying..." Reno shrugged as he proceeded to exit the office. Him and Rude were planning to hang out after work but he didn't know how long Rude would be in there for, so he decided to head home after waiting for a while; Rude could call him up when he was done.

It wasn't long before he did, and Reno asked him to grab some hot wings or fried chocobo on his way over.

As Rude hung up and approached his car in the garage, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, only to see a female employee four spaces over rifling through her purse for keys. She briefly returned a glance, smiled and waved before unlocking her car door and getting inside.

He exhaled some, feeling that perhaps he'd just been a little unsettled after the conversation he had with the president concerning the prophecy.

As he exited the garage he noticed it was already pretty dark outside at 5:30 in the afternoon. Not that it was abnormal or anything, but he drove a bit faster to his first stop for fried chocobo.

Meanwhile, at home, Reno checked the fridge for a beer and realized that his stock was low. He figured he could run down to the convenience store around the corner and grab a case before Rude got back with the food, so he threw on his shoes and headed outside.

Just a few steps away from his house, he suddenly heard something rush by behind him.

Reno spun around to see that nothing was there. But the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing on end.

He faced front and sped up his pace to the convenience store.

Not too long later he got there and stepped inside, waving briefly to the clerk as he started towards the freezer section, where he immediately encountered a familiar spikey blonde shuffling to the back where the beer was.

"Hey~ Long time no see!" Chirped Reno while pulling up to an adjacent freezer door.

Strife gave an acknowledging grunt back and he picked up two 12-packs in each hand, letting the freezer slam shut.

Reno eyed the purchase and commented, "Getting wasted tonight or what?" Except, Strife looked pretty damn wasted already as it was. He had a sort of detached look in his eyes, and shuffled when he walked.

He went on ahead to the counter and Reno followed behind soon after grabbing a 6-pack of his own preferred alcoholic beverage.

Strife dumped both boxes up on the counter, then retrieved and slapped down his ID and credit card together.

"Will this be all for you today?" The clerk asked while ringing up the two 12-packs.

The blonde nodded and offered a half-hearted, "_Yeah_."

The transaction was over with soon after sliding the credit card and returning it along with the ID and a receipt.

Strife took the packs of beer and left Reno with a muttered, "_See ya_."

Reno made the same exchange with the clerk before heading outside to see Strife getting into a car with Barret Wallace at the wheel. At least he had a designated driver, Reno thought.

Meanwhile, Rude pulled up and parked outside of Reno's place. He hopped out with the bucket of fried chocobo and strolled up to the front door and knocked... and the door pushed open when his fist touched it.

An unsettling air swept over him as he slowly went to peep inside.

It was disturbingly quiet and still inside, although all of the lights were on; it didn't feel like anyone was home.

Rude quickly darted back out to the car. Placing the bucket of chocobo down in the passenger seat, he exchanged it for his taser baton in the glove compartment. He took a deep breath looking back at the house, and approached the front door once more.

He stealthily slipped in through the entrance and checked behind himself before cautiously proceeding in further.

It was clear that Reno definitely wasn't here. But there was a weird feeling about the atmosphere like something else was.

The living room and the kitchen visible from there was empty and undisturbed, except for a lone ceiling fan above the media center turning at it's slowest speed, choking out an eerie tortured squeak with each revolution.

There were three doors in the small hallway past the kitchen and all of them were wide open but pitch black inside.

Rude didn't really want to go there; he debated just falling back and calling Reno to see where he was and wait for him to arrive before investigating any further.

He quietly slipped his cellphone out and dialed Reno.

..._And then he heard a catchy little ringtone coming from down the hall_.

Rude nearly dropped his phone as he turned to see the faint illumination of Reno's cell sitting in the darkness in the room at the end of the hall.

He didn't cancel the call, but put his phone back in his pocket and gripped his baton tighter.

He was going to have to go down there. Alone. To find out what happened.

As he approached the first door, he glanced swiftly inside to see it was a small hallway closet with just a swiffer vac inside.

He crept up carefully to the second door and suddenly threw his arm around the corner to flip the lights on. He would've liked to declare the bathroom empty, except for the fact that the shower curtain was completely drawn and hiding the contents of the tub.

Rude made a split-second decision and dashed for the curtain to swipe it aside to see that nothing was there.

He felt a little more relieved as he eliminated all but one last hiding place, and he returned to the hall to face his final trial.

Rude stepped up to the very edge of the entrance, leaned in slowly and looked for the light switch around the corner of the door. It was a little farther away along the wall, but he had it in his sights and was ready to strike with a reassured smile on his face.

He kept his back to the wall as he slid inside and outstretched his arm to reach for the switch.

Then cloth rustled from somewhere inside the room.

Rude threw the lights on!

A swift dark shape rushed and seized his arm, twisted him around and forced his face to the wall, simultaniously killing the lights. His other hand was disarmed of his weapon before he had a chance to react and now both of his arms were seized behind his back and secured with some sort of restraint.

His assailant whispered to him softly. "_Shhh... I have something to tell you._"


	4. 4TH EVENT Closer

**4TH EVENT - Closer**

"_...Reno was right._" His captor told him.

Rude's eyes widened.

And then Reno's voice resounded in his head regarding the prophecy, _"What if it's about rape? __...rape __...rape...__ I bet it's a dick. __...dick__...dick...__"_

"Don't worry." The entity behind leaned into him firmly, and Rude felt his ass clench up involuntarily. "I'm not Sephiroth."

His whole body felt a lot more relaxed after hearing that. But what this person was telling him meant that they had been watching him and his conversation with Rufus Shinra, not to mention when Reno was there.

"You know Sephiroth is the fallen angel that the prophecy speaks of." The unknown assailant stated matter-of-factly. "And his lengthy _'sword'_ is quite obviously a double entendre. Reno was right when he said it was about rape, that's exactly what Sephiroth is here to do! To you! And to every other man on this entire planet!"

Rude didn't know how to respond to that, physically or mentally, but the tension in his rear end was returning.

"He wants to put his seed inside them, and once it's there it will infect them and assimilate them! But the scholars are never going to admit to this truth until it's far too late!"

The tone dropped dead serious, almost threatening as the assailant flatly stated their requirement of Rude. "I need you to tell Rufus. We need SOLDIER on our side and prepared to combat Sephiroth and the spread of the infection."

For the few seconds Rude contemplated whether he was being lured into deceiving the president, there was an answer provided. "If you do not do this, just remember: it's your ass on the line. Literally. And he WILL inevitably come for it, and INSIDE of it when he gets his hands on you."

Rude shook his head as best he could, and it seemed that they had come to an understanding.

With one quick movement, he felt the restraints vanish from his arms and he spun around to see nobody behind him!

But he heard quick footsteps at the front of the house.

He swiped his baton from the floor and sprinted towards the front door at top speed and the taser end connected with the neck of the man entering from outside!

"**PPPLAGGGHH~!~!**" Liquids shot out of Reno's face and his open beer threw up it's contents all over him as he jolted and dropped the six pack. He fell down, convulsing, with a can rolling by his head.

Rude freaked and dropped the taser baton, where it rolled between Reno's legs and stuck him in the nuts. "_**!FUCKING~GOD!~!**_" Reno's legs were flying all around now so Rude was hesitant to try and grab the baton.

He eventually managed with just a kick to the shades, but he just took out another pair from the inside of his jacket and replaced them.

He helped Reno hobble to the couch and apologized profusely.

He set the beer on the table for him and went out to the car to get the fried chocobo bucket.

**BUT IT WAS GONE!**

The unknown intruder must've made away with it, he surmised with disdain.

Meanwhile at the office, Rufus Shinra rubbed his eyes. He must've analyzed thousands of translations of the ancient texts by now, along side theories and even detailed reports of supposed sightings of the fallen angel, and they were all from accredited sources so he had to give them some unbiased review.

However, his work was being constantly interrupted every few minutes by tremors vibrating the building.

Rufus finally decided to dial the secretary. "What the hell's going on down there? Are we having an earthquake?"

"No, sire." She responded. "It seems to be coming from _inside_ the building. I'll have someone check on it now."

"Tell them to check the labs first." He told her before he hung up.

Sighing, he took a sip of coffee and returned his tired eyes to the computer.

Overall, there was one thing most commonly agreed upon concerning the prophecy; the plague foretold to spread across the planet had to be none other than geostigma, as this was already occurring in their present day, not to mention that Sephiroth could very well be considered a harbinger of the disease. So that all seemed to add up. Except for the consistently mentioned detail in every translation that men in specific would be infected, and it would be administered directly by the fallen angel himself.

His computer screen suddenly started flickering like it was on the edge of experiencing a power out, and he realized that the tremors were getting stronger and starting to shake things in his office.

He rapidly slammed the save button on all of his documents and threw his hands up in frustration at the futility of trying to work right now.

Rufus slouched back, yawning, and casted his eyes over at the aquarium of exotic fish he had displayed in his office; even they were rushing to and fro in confusion.

Then he observed how the water in the tank rippled deeper with each tremor experienced. That meant that it was definitely getting closer. Almost like it was climbing floors.

A framed certificate suddenly jumped off of the wall and crashed to the floor. "For Christ's sake..." Rufus complained, getting up to retrieve it.

**AND THEN AN EARTH-SHATTERING IMPACT THREW HIM OFF BALANCE! LIKE SOMETHING HAD PUNCHED THE CEILING OF THE FLOOR DIRECTLY BELOW HIM!**

Rufus ran to the phone!

The second she picked up, he barked at the secretary, "What the FUCK is going on?"

"I don't know, sire!" She sounded genuinely worried this time. "The guys I sent to check never came back, and I tried calling them but nobody is picking up!"

Rufus physically facepalmed at the incompetence of his employees. "Alert security and find the source of the disturbance ASAP! Report to me as soon as there is any development on this whatsoever!"

"All security personnel are already on alert, sire."

"Good!" He slammed the phone down.

And then he heard the toilet flush behind him in his private bathroom.

He slowly turned towards the door to see that it was wide open and no one was in there.

Rufus got up reluctantly and went into the bathroom.

He jiggled the handle on the toilet first, then took the lid off the tank to confirm that nothing was broken in there.

And then it flushed again on it's own, right in front of him.

His eyes jolted wide and he quickly put the lid back on the tank and shut off the water to the toilet.

He briskly returned to his desk and sat down to forget about it.

Grabbing his coffee, he noticed it looked a lot lighter than before, like someone had added more creamer. He took a sip, but it didn't taste any sweeter than before. A tad bit salty, in fact.

He frowned and put it back down.

The secretary couldn't have come in while he was in the bathroom, could she? And of all priorities right now, she came to add creamer to his coffee?

He picked up the phone to check.

It was taking a lot longer than usual...

He sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk.

Nothing.

So he redialed. Another failed attempt.

He tried contacting another employee.

No one answered.

He called security.

It was _**DISCONNECTED**_?

Rufus swallowed hard, a knot of panic rising in his stomach. And then he noticed how everything was suddenly so quiet.

Except for a single drip.

Rufus turned to the bathroom to see if the sink was leaking.

A solid minute of silence.

And then another drip.

He looked over at the aquarium. Nothing.

He faced forward and saw a drip drop down into his coffee. It was white.

With mouth slightly agape, he reluctantly went to look up at the ceiling where the drip had dropped from.

"_What's wrong...? Don't like cream with your coffee?_"

Sephiroth was on the ceiling, his cock out and poised above the coffee cup and it leaked another creamy drop into the president's coffee. He smiled slowly.

Rufus was only able to inhale to scream before Sephiroth propelled down on top of him and his cock lodged down the president's throat. "**OWAHGG!**" Rufus gagged, his jaw dislocating at the impact.

His chair shot backwards with him in it and hit the wall, where Sephiroth pinned him and started slamming his esophagus.

"_**FWWLLOOOGGGHH! FWWLLOOOGGGHH!**_" Rufus choked, grabbing at Sephiroth's wrists to try and wrestle his arms out of their hold on him. But it wasn't working!

Soon, vomit shot up and spilled out from around the fat serpent pounding his throat, and more bile was displaced and poured over every time the thick shaft pumped into his orifice.

Sephiroth busted out into hilarity induced laughter, all the while compacting the contents of Rufus' stomach.

He fished his dick up out of Rufus' stomach acids for a few seconds to smack him in the face with it. His slippery sausage, slick with all sorts of bodily fluids, made moist slapping sounds as it beat Rufus in the cheek.

Rufus started to cry softly. He didn't know how this had happened.

And then Sephiroth made him suck his tea bags.

There was so much of them that Sephiroth had to tuck those surplus meat sacks down into his mouth and leave them there, because they threatened to bust forth like the contents of an overstuffed suitcase.

The pulsating pole hovering above his nose was dribbling warm gooey fluid down onto his forehead. Rufus could do nothing about it but lay there gripping the chair, his neck sprained, and gargle those meat balls while still sobbing.

When Sephiroth finally decided to take his testicles out of Rufus' mouth, he plunged his love muscle right in after that and exploded!

"_**Swallow it all~ Swallow it all~**_ **UNGGHH!**"

Profuse amounts of man milk filled up and overflowed the president's stuffed mouth. Then Sephiroth pulled out and his cream wildly rained all over Rufus' face and sprayed him in the eyes and nostrils.

Semen and saliva and vomit and tears all streamed steamily down his neck together.

And Rufus knew now that he would be the world's best sword swallower...


End file.
